Amor…Descubierto por una Lágrima
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr – ¿Por qué, Hermione? - Porque una lagrima vale más que mil… - No se que hacer con este sentimiento. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_HxHr – ¿Por qué, Hermione? - Porque una lagrima vale más que mil… - No se que hacer con este sentimiento. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Amor descubierto por una Lágrima.**

**By: **_Kasumi._

-. No se que hacer…este sentimiento…

Ya no puedo mas con el. Es muy fuerte para mí. Y es que, él confía plenamente en mi, ¿como se fijaría en alguien como yo?, en mi, Hermione Granger.

Sentada en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, como una total cobarde, sin poder decir un _te amo_ a la persona amada. ¿Por qué?, por simple miedo a perder su amistad, perderme de ver esas sonrisas tan sinceras solo dirigidas hacia mi, perderme de ser su apoyo, de ser su confidente, de ser su mejor amiga…amiga.

No merezco estar en la casa de los Leones, de los valientes Griffindor´s.

Soy una estúpida. Pero todo por ti. Tú me cautivaste con tus ojos verdes, esa mirada juguetona y seria, tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan sincera, tan bella, me enamore de ti. Solo con ser tu…Harry Potter, no El Niño que Vivió, ni El que nos Salvo de la Era Oscura. No, simplemente, para mí, eres Harry James Potter.

Si tan solo te dieras cuenta por ti mismo… pero eso es prácticamente imposible. Soy tu amiga y de ahí no pasare jamás.

¿Por que, de tantos chicos lindos, me tenia que fijar en ti? – ahora una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Esa lagrima.

No se dio cuenta de que había salido de su orbe ámbar, esa lagrima…

-. ¿Por qué, Hermione? – preguntó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta del aula.

Hermione se volteó, esperando que la voz no fuera la de él. Esperando que no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo en voz alta…

Ese secreto que había guardado desde su quinto año. Ahora han pasado dos años.

Pero sus pocas esperanzas desvanecieron al verlo ahí, parado y ahora dirigiéndose hacia ella. Se acercaba mucho, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y sintió sus labios. Los labios de él secando aquella solitaria lágrima que recorría su sonrojada mejilla.

-. Yo…Harry, yo… - no podía articular ninguna palabra, ahora ya lo sabia todo, ¿que iba a decir?

-. Herm, yo… - al ver que la joven de cabellos castaños lo iba a interrumpir, él fue mas rápido.

Al ver otra lagrima recorrer su rostro esta vez, y para su suerte, se dirigió a su boca, ahí perdida en esos labios rojos y carnosos que por tres años había deseado besar. Así que, como un impulso, se dedico a secarla como lo había hecho con la otra lágrima, dando paso así, al primer beso entre ellos dos. Demostrando así, y sin ninguna palabra, sus sentimientos correspondidos. Fundiéndose en la oscuridad de la hermosa noche, el suave viento chocaba dulcemente en sus rostros…y otra lagrima.

-. ¿Sabes? – preguntó, separándose de ella - una lagrima vale mas que mil… - dijo antes de volver a besar lo dulces los labios de la que hace unos minutos era su mejor amiga.

-. Ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo, Hermione - dijo con seriedad, Harry.

Hermione solo atinó a separarse de él un poco y bajar la cabeza, apenada, avergonzada con ella misma y propinándose varias toneladas de insultos por minuto.

-. Lo comprendo, por eso no te quería decir… - cortada en medio de sus palabras, otra vez.

quiero ser ni tu mejor amigo, ni tu simple amigo… - dijo casi en un susurro, el chico.

-. Por favor, no me hagas esto… - decía entrecortadamente, ya hecha un mar de llanto y de sentimientos.

-. No me estas entendiendo. Ya no te quiero…

-. No me lastimes mas, se que ya no quieres tener nada relacionado conmigo y la única culpable soy yo, ¡por ser tan estúpida y enamorarme perdidamente de ti! - grito desesperada, parándose y su cabello bailo con el viento.

Los ojos verdes tan bonitos se clavaron en ella, y el dueño de esas preciadas esmeraldas también se puso de pie, ¿por que la hacia sufrir tanto?

-. Eso es lo que no entiendes, yo no te quiero: ¡te amo! – confesó por fin.

Volteo a verla a los ojos por primera vez en la noche, formando así, una mezcla rara, pero hermosa, de un verde miel.

-. Te amo, Herm. Tenia miedo de decírtelo, tenia miedo de perder tu amistad, creí que el aula estaba vacía y cuando abrí la puerta te encontré tan concentrada y me quede hipnotizado al verte y al escucharte mi corazón voló hasta las nubes y regreso para poder viajar junto al tuyo a un lugar hermoso. Me alegra saber que soy correspondido - terminó sin perder el contacto visual.

-. Harry…no tienes idea de cuanto te amo - dijo lanzándose a sus cálidos brazos, él la tomo por la cintura, ella por el cuello y así, sus labios se unieron para no separarse nunca mas…bueno, a la falta de oxigeno después de cinco minutos tuvieron que parar.

-. Herm, quieres…quieres…ser mi… - dijo el chico mas nervioso que cuando venció a Voldemort.

-. ¿Novia? - trato de ayudarlo.

-. No… - dudoso, y al ver una carita triste por parte de Hermione decidió hacer su discurso, discurso que no salió de su boca - ¿quierescasarteconmigodespuesdeHogwarts?

-. ¿Eh? – Preguntó con curiosidad, y es que el chico había hablado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de comprender lo que dijo - perdona pero no entendí nada, a ver mas despacio – le alentó la chica aun entre sus brazos.

-. Bien, nos conocemos desde los 11 años, ahora estamos en séptimo curso y somos mayores de edad…emm… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? - dijo mas calmado

Pero toda la calma que había conseguido demostrar desapareció al no escuchar decir nada a Hermione.

-. Harry, bueno…no – respondió.

-. ¿Que? - ahora era en su rostro en donde estaba una cristalina lagrima, secada cariñosamente, por los labios de Hermione.

-. Déjame terminar. Yo…no podría negarme a tu propuesta así que… ¡acepto! - dijo con entusiasmo.

Animo que aumento al ver el brillo de felicidad en la verde mirada de su ahora prometido. Esos ojos, ahora cerrados, y sus labios fundiéndose en otro beso. Pero este beso seria por toda la eternidad, símbolo del _amor__…__descubierto por una lagrima._

**FIN**

_¿Les gusto?, hay a mi si jejeje._

_Espero que dejen su opinión, ¡Por favor! _

_¡Me quedo bien pequeño! T.T que cólera. Ni modo, pequeño pero lindo ¿no creen?_

_Bueno… ¡lo dejo a su opinión!_

_No se olviden de dejar un review, pues como dicen por aquí…en este momento no recuerdo quien: ¡un fic con Review es un fic feliz!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_7/diciembre/2005_


End file.
